Transformers: The Prime's Son
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: Optimus Prime and Elita have a son during the war for Cybertron. He's named Crux. Here's his story...
1. Chapter 1

Optimus Prime paced around outside the medical bay, waiting. Jolt was checking his mate, Elita, in there. She was in pain when she was rushed inside.

Jolt, a blue mech, walked out. "Well, do you want the news first or do you want to see it?"

"What do you mean?" The Prime asked curiously.

A grin covered the medic's face. "Elita has had a son."

Optimus was speechless. A son? Oh my.

"Come on." The blue medic moved his hand in a motion to follow.

The Prime did. He found Elita lying on her back, holding a little grey hatchling. He sat in a chair by her bed.

"What should we call him? It has to be a good name because one day, when he's old enough, he will be a Prime as well." She murmured.

Before he could answer, the tiny mech opened his eyes…

He looked up at his sire and his mate. He heard them speaking, though he could not understand them. Then he heard a word, one word just stood out to him. "Crux" He whispered.

Optimus nodded looking at him. "Crux."

Elita grinned. "Crux."

A solar cycle (year) later, Crux had learned how to talk and how to understand what others said to him. He had been painted lime-green by a mech called Jazz. Crux had grown to be about three or four times the size he'd been when he first opened his optics, but he was still small to the other bots. And still growing.

The green mechling spent most of his time with other bots. He made them laugh and have fun. He liked fun. Everything about it. He loved the bots all around him. It was like paradise, here on Cybertron. Except for the fact that they were in a war, which Crux was still trying to learn about. Every day, less and less bots came back. He didn't know where they went or what happened to them, but they were gone like they'd never been there before. Except for memories, of course.

"Jolt, how did you become a medic?" Crux asked.

Jolt chuckled. "My leg got damaged to the point it couldn't heal in battle. I haven't even been a medic long. Became one not long before you were born."

"What's the point of the war?" He wondered.

"The point of it is the power over Cybertron. Megatron wants to rule, but that power belongs to the Primes." The blue medic answered.

"Do…do you think you'll ever have to fight again anyway?"

"I don't know. I might have to, eventually. I hope not though. It's brutal out there. Brutal and deadly. The Decepticons show no mercy. I don't think they even take prisoners, but they might. Probably to intimidate us."

"Will I ever have to fight?" The lime-green mechling asked.

"Yes. All Primes end of fighting eventually." Jolt told him. "Though, there aren't many left. Just Optimus, Sentinel, and soon, you."

"There were thirteen to start with, right?" Crux tried to remember.

"Yep. Exactly thirteen, including Primus, of course." Then the medic added, "I have to go, Crux. My shift is going to start pretty soon."

"Okay." He answered. "If you want company, comm. me."

"Will do." Jolt chuckled and walked away.

A little while later, maybe a few breems, Jolt did comm. him.

:Come here, Crux. I need someone to talk to. Maybe you could also help calm down Blurr. He just came in injured.:

:Be there in a flash, Jolt.:

He was there in just a few nanokliks. He hurried over to where the medic worked on Blurr. "Hey guys."

"That was fast." Jolt murmured, not looking up from what he was doing. "Arcee, can you give me a hand?"

Blurr had begun crying out in pain. Energon poured from several wounds in his frame.

Arcee was there in nanos. "Jolt, get the patches."

He grabbed them and handed them to her.

Not wanting to watch Blurr's suffering, he walked over to Ratchet, who had just finished cleaning up a mess he'd made.

"So, how're you doing?" He asked the yellow bot.

"I'm alright over here." He responded. "How about-"

Optimus burst through the medical bay doors. "Ratchet, Jolt, come with me. We're losing out there."

The two mechs moved towards the doors to go to the battle.

"You'll be okay, right Jolt?" He was worried for the medic. The two had a close bond and not to mention his injured leg.

The blue medic shrugged. "I don't know."

"Don't worry, I'll protect him." Ratchet rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

Before Crux could protest, the two medics had gone. He walked over to a corner of the room and sat down on the floor. _Don't die…Don't die…_ He prayed. He stayed there, huddled in the corner for a long time.

The green mechling sat up abruptly when the medic doors burst open. An injured bot came through, dragging a dead one. Crux felt sick just at the sight of the bots' frames. The living one was in just as bad condition as the dead one's frame. Arcee looked in the direction of the noise.

"Oh no. Prowl, what happened?"

"We're losing out there. Outnumbered and outgunned. So many…dead." The mech murmured sadly, as if giving up. He gently laid down the body of the bot he had brought in. "I tried to save him, but it was too late."

"We never had enough bots to begin with. Too many joined Megatron's cause."

"I know, Arcee." Prowl nodded. "I have to go back and help them." The mech turned and walked out of the room.

"What if…Arcee, what if we lose?" Crux was afraid of the answer to his question.

"If we lose, then Cybertron will have a new ruler, Megatron." She responded. "We can't afford to lose this war."

"Do you think Ratchet and Jolt are alright?" All he felt was fear for them. Fear for all of the Autobots.

"I don't know. They could be dead. Probably injured. Just don't think about it."

He tried hard not to sob. He huddled back into the corner, hands to his head. All he could do was hope and pray.

Nearly a joor later, Crux heard voices outside the door. He couldn't understand what the bots out there were saying, the voices muffled by the door.

One voice stood out, angry and loud. "Optimus, what if he dies? The storm and the battle are too much for him. Not to mention he was already injured before the battle began!"

It was hard to make out the sentence of another bot. He only caught a few words. "Let…fight. If…die, I die. Just…let…have to stop them. We must…can't afford…loss. Let me."

There was an obvious pain in the voice of the bot. He must be injured badly, really badly. Optimus spoke next, "You have to fight, Jolt. I don't care what Ratchet says. We have to win this war, especially this battle."

Jolt? Oh no. What if he does die? He can't…he can't.

"I can barely protect myself!" Ratchet yelled at the Prime.

"But, what would Crux think if Jolt died?"

"He would know it was for…cause." He heard the injured medic say. "He'd understand."

"It would ruin his life if you died." Ratchet told him. "You can't keep fighting like this."

"I-we have to!" This time Jolt shouted it at him. "We have to win! Not everyone is going to survive the war, you know that. Most of us had our lives ruined already anyway. I don't want to ruin Crux's, but if I die, it's for a good cause if we win." Let's get back out there and help them already!"

Crux heard the bot stalk off. "Good job, you've pissed him off, Ratchet." Optimus scowled. "He's right though. We can't stop."

He heard him leave Ratchet standing there. "That's harsh." He heard the medic spat before walking after the other two bots.

Crux got up and looked over at Arcee. She heard the whole thing as well. She looked at him. He looked at the floor.

"He can't die…" He whispered.

Arcee walked over to him and hugged him tightly, trying to cheer him up. "It'll be okay, little one."

Crux stifled a sob. "He just can't. I need him."

"Arcee, can I go back out and help them again before this battle really does turn towards hell?" Blurr asked.

"Alright." She told him.

The mech raced out of the medical bay.

Crux sighed. He squirmed out of Arcee's grasp and walked out of the medical bay. He headed towards his sire's quarters, which he shared with him and Elita. Elita wasn't there. She was in the battle too.

Crux went towards Chromia and Ironhide's quarters. Neither of them were their either. He walked back into the medical bay and sat in the same corner in the same position as before.

All he could do was wait, hope, and, yes, pray to Primus.

Another couple of joors later, there were voices in the hall again. Only this time, they were louder and there were more than before. Was the battle over? Who won?

A bunch of Autobots burst into the room. Crux only searched for Jolt.

When he spotted him, he was immediately worried and concerned. Ratchet was carrying him in. The blue medic had energon pouring out from perhaps thousands of wounds. But, jolt was still alive. He was one of the bots crying out in pain. Crux could see the steam coming off of the bot. Was Jolt struck by lightning?

He scrambled onto his feet and raced after Ratchet, who went straight through the bay. Crux realized that the yellow medic was in bad condition as well, but he was walking…actually limping, but at least he was on his feet.

He followed Ratchet to an emergency room at the back of the bay. He even followed him in. The yellow medic laid Jolt on the bed and grabbed some tools and patches. He put them on a cart next to the bed. Then he grabbed a hose-Crux had no idea why it was in there-and turned it on. Ratchet sprayed it at Jolt, obviously trying to cool down his frame.

The medic realized the door was open, but when he turned around, the first thing he saw was Crux, standing in the doorway. "How long have you been there?"

"I've followed you since you entered the bay." Crux said, coldly.

"How long have you been in the bay?" Ratchet sounded suspicious.

"Since you guys left. I heard your conversation earlier too." He responded, the upset-ish angry tone still in his voice.

"Yeah, you weren't exactly supposed to hear that." The medic murmured, guiltily. He moved around Crux and closed the door. "I told him not to fight. He wouldn't listen."

"What happened? Was it lightning, is that why he is steaming?" He finally asked.

"Yes. It blasted the shields over his spark chamber off and hit his spark. It's fried." Ratchet said, fear in his voice. "If he survives, he'll never be the same."

"I don't care what you say, Ratchet, but I'm staying here." Crux growled.

"Alright, soon-to-be Prime." Ratchet responded. He went back to hosing down Jolt.

A breem and a half later, Jolt had stopped steaming and most of his frame had cooled down. Though his spark was still burning hot and majorly damaged. But, a few groans and moans of pain still escaped the blue medic.

Crux got a better look at the full damage done to him; His voice box had a dent and some scratches on it, his spark looked like something tried to eat it because of the lightning, there were scratches on Jolt's chest, face, and limbs. Ratchet was right; Jolt would never be the same again.

The injured medic had his optics squeezed shut in pain. He was breathing heavily too. Some spots of the dark-blue paint had been scraped and showed silver underneath. Poor, poor Jolt. It was hard to see him in this condition.

"Hey, Ratchet, who won?" He finally asked.

"We did, but barely. About half of us that fought were killed. Same for the Decepticons. Half dead, half fled." Ratchet answered. "It wasn't a victory nor a loss."

Crux nodded, understanding. Then he remembered something. "All of the survivors are injured. Some horribly, like Jolt."

"Yes." Ratchet told him. "There is no perfectly undamaged bot that fought today."

They went back into silence. Ratchet went to working on Jolt. Crux felt a weird feeling inside of him. He didn't know why it was there, but it was. Calmness. How could he be calm after all that happened? Jolt was on the verge of life or death! He should be panicking, but he wasn't.

Something deep down told Crux that Jolt would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

As the orbital cycles (days) went by, Jolt seemed to get better. A few days after the battle, he was able to talk again. Crux was right; Jolt would be fine. Jolt was moved into the main medical bay. Ratchet had been patched up as well. Crux walked into the medical bay.

"Hey Jolt!" He walked up to the blue medic's bed. "How're you doing today?"

"Hey Crux." Jolt answered. "I'm alright. Should be on my feet soon, I hope."

"That's good." Crux grinned.

"Yes it is." The healing medic grinned. Then he snorted, "Can't wait to walk again."

As the orbital cycles passed, Jolt indeed did get better. Soon enough, the blue medic was walking around again. Crux noticed more and more bots that he saw before the battle were still here. Prowl, Blurr, Optimus, Jazz, Elita, Chromia, Ironhide, and lots more. It lifted the little mech's spirits.

Just joors after Jolt was on his feet, Prowl had came to Crux. It was finally time for him to begin his training. Of course, since he was to be a Prime, he would have extra training, and training from his sire himself.

"Come with me, Crux." Prowl said.

"Okay, Prowl." He followed the mech into a training room.

"This is where most of your training with me will be." The mech told him.

"Okay." Crux nodded.

"Today, I'm going to test you with all kinds of weapons to see what you are best at."

"Sounds awesome!" Crux was eager now.

"Harder than it sounds and looks." Prowl told him. The mech walked back to the open door, standing in the doorway now. He tossed Crux a sharp knife. "Destroy them all. Whatever you show the best skill with will be your main and usual weapon."

The bot closed the door. There were no windows on it. But he remembered seeing monitors on the wall outside. _Security cameras._ That's how he'd be watching Crux. Clever idea.

Out of nowhere, the shapes of mechs appeared. Their frames were silver and they had red eyes. Crux knew that they weren't real Decepticons. The question was whether they could actually hurt him or not. _Time to find out._

The training mechs had knives as well. They didn't look real, but they did. Crux didn't know how to describe them. _Here goes nothing…_ He thought as a cannon signaled the start of the attack. The other mechs charged. There were at least twenty of them.

Crux heaved a sigh as he stabbed the closed one in the face. He turned and threw the knife at another's chest. He realized that the shapes of the mechs faded into nothing as he hit them. He caught the knife before it hit the ground. Then he stabbed another in the neck. He jumped other one, hitting it from behind. Then he slashed another's face. This wasn't too hard. A fifth bot tried to jump on him a stab from a higher platform, but Crux dodged it and sliced the back of its head before it could get up.

He charged at an incoming mech. He stabbed it straight where the spark would be. He slashed the one that had been right behind it. He moved back. Now the training bots were coming in bigger groups, not giving him time to catch his breath. _Oh no. Oh heck._

He started slashing, slicing, and stabbing like crazy. The incoming bots kept coming. Soon, he had taken most of them down. There was only five left now. They were all on the higher platform. He leapt up onto it. He watched them charge towards him, drawing them in for the kill. Well, defeat because these things didn't really die.

Once they were inches away, he jumped up into the air, rotating so he was upside down. He slashed at their heads, watching them disappear into nothingness. He flipped over the railing of the platform before he could land, but ended up feet first on the lower platform.

He was breathing hard now. He still gripped the knife tightly in his fist when Prowl came back into the room. He looked at the mech. "Next?"

"Impressive, Crux." Prowl complimented. "You fought like one of the soldiers do on the battle field. Next, you'll be using an axe. A battle axe, to be exact."

He handed Crux a large battle axe and he gave Prowl the knife. "I like this thing." Crux grinned, examining it. "Longer, so it should help."

"Yeah, it should help a bit more than that knife." Agreed the other mech. Prowl had moved towards the door. He closed it right after he said the words, "Good luck."

More training mechs appeared, but they had axes now too. Crux forced his breathing to slow down to a normal pace and then braced himself. The cannon went off. The mechs charged at full speed.

Crux let out a yell and charged right back at them. The axe was heavier and harder to swing that he would've thought. He nearly dropped it when he attacked the first bot. "Whoa!" He yelled, gripping it harder. It took all of his strength to hold it. He whacked as hard as he could, trying not to drop the axe at the same time. It took a little longer than with the knife, but he beat the attacking training mechs.

When Prowl came out all he said was, "Sword next." He gave him the sword and took the axe. He went back out into the hallway to watch from the monitors.

When the mechs appeared and the cannon went off, Crux was ready. He swung the sword in a deadly way, chopping through necks and all kinds of parts of the bots. It was almost effortless. It was like the sword was a natural part of him that he'd had his whole life. Kind of like a longer arm, except sharper, of course. It was the fastest record he'd had out of all three weapons so far.

Prowl entered when he defeated them all. The mech had an amazing look of shock on his face. "I thought the knife would be your skill. Wow. Obviously, it's a sword, like Optimus."

Crux grinned. "When I used it, it felt as if the sword were part of me when I used it. It's definitely the weapon that calls out to me."

"I can tell that eventually, Crux, you will be as good a Prime as Optimus is." Prowl replied. "I can see his leadership in you."

Crux couldn't stop smiling, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything either.

"I have an idea. Go have Ironhide, make you one of those kinds of swords that you could make pop out of your wrists." Prowl suggested.

"Great idea, Prowl! I'll go find him now!" The excited little mech raced out of the training room, towards the weapons bay. He hoped that the weapons specialist was there. He couldn't wait to have his own swords to have all the time!

As he entered the weapons bay, he saw Ironhide sitting there not really doing much of anything. _Probably still recovering from the battle…_ Crux presumed. "Hey, Hide!" He grinned, cheerfully.

"Hey, Crux." The back mech looked up. "How'd your first training session go with Prowl?"

"Great!" He sat down next to Ironhide. "I'm going to be a sword user."

"I supposed you've came to have me make you some?" The weapons specialist chuckled.

"Yep." Crux nodded. He described exactly how he wanted them to Ironhide.

"Alright. Shouldn't take too long." Ironhide responded. "You can choose a gun to use too. There are targets are over there." The mech pointed to his left.

"Okay." Crux hopped to his feet and went over to a pile of guns.

He tested them out while Ironhide worked. Crux ended up choosing a shotgun. When he had finished, he saw that Ironhide was waiting on the swords' metal to cool down before they accidently bent or something.

"Nice choice." Ironhide said when he saw the shotgun.

Crux grinned. "Thanks."

It only took another minute before the swords were ready to put into Crux's wrists. Ironhide found a good spot and made an opening on the metal of it. He put each sword into the openings. They were retractable too. The black mech bolted them on so that they wouldn't fall out or flop to the side, but let them retract still.

Crux tested opening and closing them. It worked amazingly well. Ironhide had done a great job. He looked up at the weapons specialist. "Thanks a bunch, Hide!"

"Ha! It was no problem." The black bot grinned back at him.

"See you later." Crux left the bay.

He headed down the halls, looking for Jolt. He guessed that the blue medic would be in the medical bay, but maybe he was off his shift right now. He was right. He found the medic in his own quarters, resting.

He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Jolt asked.

"It's me, Crux." He answered back.

He heard footsteps crossing towards the door. It opened. "Come in, Crux."

Crux did. "I finished with Prowl and then went to Ironhide."

"Hide gave you the weapon that you were best with?" Guessed the medic.

"Yep. I got two swords that pop out of my arms." He grinned. "That's not all. Hide let me have one of his shotguns."

"That's awesome." Jolt was grinning at him. "Show me those swords."

Crux popped them out of his wrists. "Just like Optimus'." He said.

Jolt nodded. "That's great."

"Yeah. Jolt, when does your shift start?"

"In just a breem." The medic told him. "I better start heading down there."

"Okay." The two bots walked out of the room and stood in the hall. "I'll see you later then, Jolt."

"You too, Crux." Jolt walked off, towards the medical bay.

Crux decided to go look for Elita and Optimus. They'd want to see his swords. Prowl probably already gave them his results though. He found Elita in her and Optimus' quarters, though the Prime wasn't there. "Hey." Crux greeted her.

"Hi, Crux." She replied. "Prowl told us the results from the training."

"I thought he would have." He answered. "Want to see my swords?"

"Sure." She nodded.

He popped them out.

"Wow." She murmured. "Just like Optimus."

"Yep." The little mech grinned. "There's something else, too. From Ironhide." He grabbed the shotgun off of his back. He spun it around for her to look at.

"Hide gave you a gun?" She was astounded.

"Yep. Well, he let me choose which I wanted." He nodded.

"Wow."

He put it back onto his back. "Hey, where's Optimus?"

"He is probably in a meeting with some of the other bots." She told him.

"Ugh. I guess I can't go there?" He assumed.

"Nope, you can't."

"I'm going to find Bee." He walked out of the room, shouting "See you later," over his shoulder. He knew Bumblebee was born not long before the war, so he wasn't that much older than Crux was. An idea occurred to him. He turned on his comm.

:Bee, where are you?:

:That you Crux?"

:Yeah, it's me, buddy.:

:Uh, where am I, you asked? I am right outside the door where the meeting is.:

:I'll be right there. I have to show you something.:

:Alright.:

He raced down hall after hall, reaching Bumblebee in half of a breem. "Hi again."

Bee chuckled, "Hey. So what were you going to show me?"

He popped out his swords.

"Whoa! Aren't those really close to Optimus' swords?"

"Yeah. Ironhide made them for me right after training. He also gave me this." He retracted his swords and grabbed his shotgun. "Like it?"

"Awesome!" Bee exclaimed. "That's just awesome."

"I know." Crux agreed. "I want to show my sire, but he's obviously busy in there." He pointed at the locked door. Then he shrugged. "I'll wait with you, I guess."

"Yay. Not lonely anymore." The yellow and back mech grinned.

They sat against the wall, side by side. "Well, anyway, how have you been lately, buddy?" Crux broke the silence that had come over the two mechs.

"I've been alright." Bee responded. "How about you, Crux?"

"Alright." The green mech answered.

They fell back into silence.


	3. Chapter 3: End of a Prime

When the meeting finally ended, Crux showed Optimus his swords. The Prime was proud. Not much happened over the next few days. More training and bots recovering from the battle. Jolt was pretty much better except that his spark was damaged from the lightning. He still had his limp, though Crux could see it more when the mech walked around.

Crux spent the next deca-cycles (years) training with Optimus and Prowl.

Soon, the mech had grown to his full size. Bigger than Bumblebee, but smaller than Optimus. But, today was a special day. The day Crux was to become a Prime. He and Optimus were getting ready to leave the base for a few joors. He looked at his sire.

"Ready?" Crux asked.

The Prime nodded. "Let's go."

They were going to the center of the planet to have him become a Prime. Primus was Cybertron after all. They went to a room deep within the base. There was a hole in the floor leading to their destination.

"You first." Optimus told Crux.

He nodded. "Alright then."

Crux jumped down into the hole. He fell and fell. He heard Optimus falling above him. Right before they reached the bottom, both mechs grabbed a side of the tunnel. Then they dropped down the last few feet. They walked into a clearing. There was a spark just sitting there. Primus.

Crux looked at Optimus.

The Prime just nodded for him to walk up to the spark of the first Prime.

Crux did.

A voice spoke. The voice of Primus. "Son of Optimus Prime, you are here to become a Prime, is that correct?"

"Yes." Crux answered.

"Then, by the power of a Prime, I grant you the title of Prime. Use it well."

"I will, Primus." I obediently bowed. Then I rose to my feet. "I give you all of my thanks and promise to do the best I can for the Autobots of Cybertron."

"And so you will, so you will." Primus gave his final words.

Crux Prime turned and walked towards Optimus Prime. Optimus nodded as if to say let's go.

Crux nodded back. Getting up was going to be a pain. It took the two Primes a few joors, but they eventually reached the top of the hole. Later, it was announced to the rest of the Autobots. There was another Prime.

Crux Prime.

*X* -Battle of Chicago-

Crux Prime was with the Autobots when they splashed back into the ocean. He was there when they went to Chicago to fight. He was as wise and powerful as his sire (father), Optimus Prime. But, he wasn't as fast at dodging.

He was in the middle of fighting Skywarp, a sibling of Starscream. He took a shot to the chest. "Oooof." He landed with a groan. Crux got up and opened his swords. He slashed the gun in half. When he went for the Con's chest, he felt another gun hit him from the side. He flew into a building. He got up, now facing two Decepticons. Thundercracker had joined Skywarp. Thundercracker was also his and Starscream's sibling.

Crux let out an annoyed noise.

"You're going down, Prime!" Shouted Thundercracker.

"Not today." He flew at Skyward and successfully stabbed through the Con's spark. Skywarp fell to the ground dead.

"No!" Screamed his brother. "You're going to pay for that one!"

The two bots charged at each other. They punched, kicked, and pounded on the other. Thundercracker aimed his gun. He took a shot. A shot that ended the life of a Prime. The shot that went through Crux's spark. The Prime fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

"That's for Skywarp." Spat Thundercracker. "He's been avenged now."

The Decepticon walked away as Crux's vision faded into darkness. The darkness that would last forever. The last thing he heard was Optimus shouting his name. Crux was dead.


End file.
